Nala's Adventures in Hogwarts
by TheDerangedMango
Summary: What happens when Hagrid befriends a miniature penguin and brings him home to the castle? Who will find out about it? Set in book three, the Prisoner of Azkaban, because they didn't already have enough to deal with.
1. Ron can write? WHAT?

**So this is my second fanfic. I hope you like it! :)! I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this one, because my first priority is Bella's Secret. But when that is done, and it's getting there now, this one'll be updated more. I'm not saying I won't update this at all until then, because I will. Just probably not as much as Bella's Secret. But you never know, I might. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, which you can prolly tell by reading this. **

**Chapter 1: Ron can write? WHAT?**

"Hagrid's back!" yelled Harry and Hermione. Ron looked up from his piece of parchment.

_He can't really be doing Snape's essay, can he?_ Thought Hermione. They'd only gotten it yesterday, and Ron always waited until the last minute.

Ron glanced at the window and started writing again.

"Honestly Ron, what is up with you? This is the fifth time I've caught you writing this week! And it's only Wednesday!"

Ron was never going to tell Hermione. Or anyone for that matter. It was too...embarassing. He was writing a fanfiction. He knew it was a muggle hobby, but in truth, it was more amusing than he'd thought it would be. It all started with a dare from Neville...

* * *

"Ron! Ron! I have a dare for you! You'll never be able to do it!" Neville taunted. Ron glared at him. Neville knew that just because he'd said that, Ron would have to try. And he'd have to succeed too, or else.

"What is it, Neville?"

"Well, I dare you to write something over 10,000 words long! It has to be a story. You don't have to show me or anyone else though. There's an enchantment on this piece of parchment. It'll tell me when you've reached your goal. And if it gets too repetitive or boring, it'll erase itself. So make it interesting. Oh, and you only have two months." And with that, Neville walked away.

"Bloody hell, what am I going to _do_?"

* * *

"Alright, I'm done, let's go see him."

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing!" said Ron, hastily shoving it in an inside pocket of his robes. "Lets go already! Don't you guys want to see him?"

The three Gryffindors headed downstairs with Harry's invisibility cloak. It was, after all, after hours.

"Hagrid, where were you?"

"I was doin' somethin' fer Dumbledore. In Antarctica."

"Hagrid, what is that? Is that a...a _penguin_?"

"Well, o' course! Isn' she cute? I found her up there. She was all alone. I couldn' jus' leave her! 'Sides, she won't get bigger 'n this anyway."

"Are you sure? She's _TINY_!" She was a three inch tall ball of fluff.

"What are you going to name her?"

"I was thinkin' 'bout Nala. Wha'd'ya think?"

"It's perfect!" Shouted Hermione. "But, where are you going to keep her?"

"The lake in the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore put a charm on it so it would stay the righ' temp fer her. It's all frozen now. But yeh hafta leave now! It's almost two!" Said Hagrid, ushering them out his front door.

They went back to their dorms and went to bed, dreaming about penguins the size of Kentucky.

The next morning, while in Transfiguration, they were blissfully unaware of the looks Malfoy was giving them.

**Please review. I'd like to know what you think of this, so I can decide whether or not to continue this. **

**RQC(Random Question of the Chapter): What was your favorite TV show when you were five?**


	2. Come to the dark side, Hermione!

**So. Chapter 2! And in the same day! Are you proud of me? This story prolly won't be very long. But it will be amusing. To me at the very least. Hopefully to you too =D. **

**Disclaimer:  
****Hailey - Am I J. K. Rowling?  
Alice - What the...? This isn't even my story! Hello! I'm supposed to be in Twilight!  
****Hailey - Just answer the question. The sooner you do, the sooner you can go home.  
Alice - Fine! No. She is in no way J. K. Rowling. She isn't Stephenie Meyer either, she just borrowed me. With full intentions of giving me back. *gulps* I hope.  
****Hailey - Um, Alice? can't you see the future?  
****Alice - Why yes Hailey, I can! However, I couldn't tell you were going to snatch me away because it was a snap decision. And you haven't decided if you're returning me or not yet.  
****Hailey - Oh yeah.**

**Meaning of Disclaimer: Not J. K. Rowling. Or Stephenie Meyer. I just borrowed their characters. And the story they came from. **

**Chapter 2: Come to the dark side, Hermione! We have cookies. The frosted kind. With sprinkles. We have strawberry soda too! **

Draco Malfoy was not going to be nice. Especially not to Saint Potter, the Weasel, and that mu... ggle-born. Look at this! He couldn't even call her a mudblood! Something was obviously wrong. It's just... that penguin was so darn cute!

No. It was just a dumb animal. It didn't matter. He wasn't going to give in. Besides, he had gotten a death sentence put on Hagrid's pet during the first week of school. They were not going to let him anywhere _near_ the penguin.

He was just going to have to find it on his own. If only he'd stayed long enough to hear where they were going to put it.. Arg! What was_ wrong _with him? He was obsessed with that stupid, moronic bird.

Hey! Maybe he could steal it! Kidnap... er, birdnap it and keep it as his very own fluffball.

Draco sighed. This wasn't working. He was going to take a walk to clear his mind. To get away from that dumb bird.

He strolled outside, acting like he owned the place. Appearances were important. His father had taught him that. He may be shaky and unsure on the inside, but no one _else_ had to know that.

* * *

Harry and Ron didn't really care about Nala. It was just another of Hagrid's "_pets_." Monsters was more like it. But just because the guys didn't like her didn't mean she couldn't.

It's not like Nala was an _actual_ monster. She was pint-sized. Sure, there were quite a few minuscule monsters. But Nala was different. She was a penguin. Nothing dangerous.

That's what Hermione told herself as she walked through the Great Hall and out the massive entrance. She looked around nervously to make sure no one was watching her and dashed into the forest.

* * *

Draco hadn't meant to find the penguin. It had just happened. He'd gone into the forest to walk around and forget about the bird. But then he found himself looking at a completely frozen lake. In the middle of October. So he had to go investigate. He couldn't help it. He was naturally curious. He walked to the strange lake.

The next thing he knew? That darned fluffball had leaped at him! Man, it was one strong fuzzball. It knocked him to the ground. So he started laughing. He couldn't help it. The scene was hilarious. Anyone in his place would have done the exact same thing. Draco knew he'd be back the next day. And the day after.

* * *

Malfoy had gotten to the lake 46 seconds before her. And now she couldn't visit Nala. She'd just have to wait until Draco left.

Hermione saw Nala pounce on Malfoy. And he started laughing. Laughing! Was he deranged or something?

She saw him smile at Nala. And start laughing again. She liked the way his face lit up when he smiled. When he was actually smiling and not _sneering_.

No. This could not be happening. Could not. She wouldn't let it. She wanted to move. She really did. But she couldn't. Hermione was completely mesmerized.

"NO!" She yelled.

Hermione forced herself to get off the ground. She turned around without another glance at Draco and ran. She didn't stop until she reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

* * *

"NO!" Someone screamed. He couldn't tell who it was. He whipped around and raced out of the forest. But whoever it was was already gone.

Uh-oh. He'd wasted more time than he'd thought. His next class started in 8 minutes. And he didn't have any of his things.

"Accio divination stuff?"

No. Darn. He'd never been any good at that spell.

**Review? Please? I'll give you a hug! C'mon, you know you want to. **

**RQC: What is you're favorite video game system? And a follow-up question: Favorite video game?**


	3. Nalumpiter

**Chapter 3 is up! Wootwoot! Tell me if you like it? Kaythanks. I realize the chapters in this story are kinda short. Sorry about that. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I never have/never will claim to own it. Ever. But Nala IS mine. **

**Chapter 3: Nalumpiter is such an unfortunate name...**

For Hermione, the next few weeks were torturous. She wanted to go see Nala but had too much schoolwork, even with the time turner. Plus, she had seen Draco enter the forest every day and didn't want to get caught.

Hermione didn't get the chance to see Nala until she dropped Divination. She knew she should use the extra time to sleep or catch up on the mountains of homework she now had, but that was what weekends were for.

Why couldn't she see Nala on the weekends? Everyone went outside then. And no one was allowed in the Forbidden Forest. So being seen entering the forest would pose a slight problem. Unless she wanted to get detention or expelled. Which would be counter-productive.

That is why, one sunny yet very cold day, she was seen by Draco Malfoy, making her way through the first clump of trees.

* * *

What reason did _she_ have of going into the forest? Didn't she have class? Wasn't she opposed to skipping, or something ridiculous like that? And she was heading right in the direction of that bird!

Draco still didn't know it's name. He'd taken to guessing random things whenever he was near it. She was a very smart bird too. She would shake her head if he got it wrong, which he always did, and would lift her arm... thing -what WERE those called, anyway? He hadn't the slightest. It's not like he paid attention in Care of Magical Creatures! What a joke. He knew what it was, he was just drawing a blank at that moment- and tilt the front of it side to side, as if saying 'eh, sort of close,' if he was anywhere near correct. That had only happened once.

* * *

She had gotten there before Draco! Finally! And it had only taken a month...

"Nala!" she cooed. The microscopic fluffball hopped over to Hermione excitedly. And who _wouldn't_ be excited to see someone else after seeing only Malfoy for a month?

She didn't know why Nala hadn't just pecked his eyes out already. Did she honestly enjoy his company or something? Right. That'll be the day. When someone _actually_ likes Malfoy. HA!

* * *

Nala? That would explain why it had said almost to Nalumpiter. Then he'd guessed Jupiter, to see if he was getting closer. No. She shook her head and wrinkled her nose, like that was the worst name on the face of the planet. Then he sighed and gave up for the day.

Draco didn't quite understand why Nala disliked Jupiter so much but _Nalumpiter_ was perfectly fine. Birdbrain was crazy. Jupiter wasn't too awful of a name. Nalumpiter however? Ugh!

Why did he even guess Nalumpiter? She was _Hagrid's_ pet. That giant oaf... er, man had named something Aragog. And he'd named a ginormous three-headed dog _FLUFFY_! Nala's name could have been Porcupine for all he knew. Well, before the first day of guessing.

He had guessed Porcupine. And Nala had said no. After 15 minutes of her rolling on the floor, laughing her wing off **(A/N: For Tabulah Rasa. I know it's not laughing her ARM off, but still...)**.

And he couldn't call Hagrid an oaf anymore. He'd made the mistake of doing that around Nala. Once. She had pecked him. 102 times. In the left arm. Below the elbow. Madam Pomfrey had been so _VERY_ confused.

* * *

Hermione knew Malfoy was there. He wasn't the quietest wizard in the lake. Why he hadn't left when he saw she was there was beyond her. He was a mystery. One she would rather not have the misfortune of figuring out.

Speaking of mysteries. Where did that saying even come from? The quietest wizard in the lake? It didn't even make any sense!

She'd just have to ask Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration. Which she had next. In twenty minutes. With Mr. Loud-As-An-Angry-Elephant over there. Eww.

"Bye Nala, see you later!" Hermione said as she dashed towards the castle.

**And we're clear! Yaaaaay! *hears hoots and hollers from the crowd* Review? Please? Kaythanks. :)**

**Oh, and I added Hermione and McGonagall's conversation. If you wanted to see the story for that. In case you were wondering. I know I would be! xD Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review. And have a great day/night/whatever time it is at the moment. =P**

**RQC: What's your favorite farm animal?**


End file.
